Wings of Death
by RavenandGriffin56
Summary: Have you guys ever noticed that Nico and Fang look so alike?What if they were brothers?What if Fang's a demigod?Join the characters of Max Ride,Percy Jackson and HP on this quest where villians from all 3 series unite?Rated T for swearing.PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson**

**Kay People, this is my first crossover, so be nice**

**Fang's POV**  
>I looked down at the ground. The big blue sea glittered below us. Nudge swooped down from the air and touched the water and swooped back up, laughing. Iggy and the Gasman were flying up ahead in front of me, discussing something and then laughing. Angel was racing after Total, who apparently had decided to race ahead of us. They all seemed in a good mood even after what happened to Max. I held back tears as I remembered the panicked look in her eyes when the black coated figure took her away. I didn't even <em>know <em>what the thing that took her was. It was humanoid in figure, but I couldn't see his face because of the hooded robe. Now here we were, looking everywhere for Max. Right now we were flying over the Pacific and heading back to the States (we were checking Russia for Max. I know it's far away, but still, whoever had taken her could've gone anywhere, considering they practically _disappeared _into mid-air.) I kept looking down until we could see the foggy Golden Coast (I assure you, it was _not _gold, it was gray). "Fang?" asked Angel in her sweet little girl voice. I looked over at her. "What's wrong Angel?" Angel blinked at me. "I'm tired. Can we rest?" I nodded and looked ahead at the land. "We can find somewhere to spend the night when we land." Angel nodded as we landed. I looked around me and saw nothing but green for miles. We were in a pine forest in northern Cali. Iggy landed next to me with exact precision. Even though he was a blind guy, he could still fly pretty well. The Gasman landed next to him and he flashed Iggy a mischievous grin, which Iggy returned (don't ask me how he did that) and Angel and Nudge touched down gracefully. Total slumped down on the sand and sniffed around. A second later, he raised his head. "Gotta go. Potty break time." he said marching into the trees. I rolled my eyes at the talking dog. at least he didn't bring Akila with us. Akila, by the way is Total's wife. She's a large, pretty white Alaskan malamute who weighs eighty pounds and isn't a mutant like Total and can't talk like Total, but they still love each other even against all the odds and differences. I looked around and spotted the highest tree and started to climb. Soon we were all nestled in the branches of the pine and eating granola bars. When Angel finished, she curled up in the crook of two branches and fell asleep. Soon, one by one, every member of the flock was asleep under the stars. Before I knew it, I was asleep too.

_I was in a dark corridor and I heard voices around the corner. I rounded the corner and saw an open door and light coming from it. I peered inside and saw a…snake? Yeah, definitely a huge snake sitting in a fancy old fashioned chair in a plain room with a fireplace. Kneeling beside the chair was a man in a black hooded cloak and in a weird platinum hockey mask thingy. The man was talking to the snake. Yeah, that's right talking (even I doubted it, but then I took a closer look) "My lord, we have the girl." said the man. The girl. Could the girl be…Max? I listened closer and kept out of sight. The snake hissed in pleasure. "Exssselent. Now, we need to get the other girlsss… Where is the girl?" The man looked relieved because he let his shoulders sag. "Heresen and Braxley took her down to the dungeon and injected her with sleep medicine. Not strong enough to kill, but it can put her to sleep for at least a day." the snake hissed in pleasure again. "Great. You have done your job well Serverus. Now go and try to get the other victims." I think the man smiled under the mask. Then his brow furrowed. He looked towards me and he stood. "I think we have a visitor." Suddenly he took out a stick thingy and pointed it at me and shouted "Aveda Kedavra!" and a flash of red light shot me backwards._

When the red light was about to hit me, I woke in a cold sweat. I felt my forehead and felt kinda clammy. That dream was so creepy. Who were those guys? What was the light? And who were they referring to when they said "the girl" and the "other girls"? If one of those girls was Max, we had to go find her. But then again, I had no idea where those guys were. I shifted myself up into a sitting position and saw a flash of movement below. The rest of the flock was still snoozing below me. I fluttered down from the tree and looked around the ground, trying to sense danger. I stayed there for at least ten minutes and then shrugged; deciding it was safe and turned around toward the tree, but a hand clasped my shoulder and a voice said "Not so fast."


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico' POV**  
>I woke up in my cabin to see light streaming through the door. I grumbled and staggered out of my bed and closed the door. Who the <em>hell<em> managed to open it when it was locked and left it open? I plopped back into bed and covered myself with my sheets. It was the middle of summer, so I usually slept until one o'clock in the afternoon like any regular fourteen year old, but the only reason I had woken up at ten was because the freaking door was wide open to let the contagious sunshine pour in. I heard someone walk past my cabin. Probably some camper on the way to the bathroom. But these were quick, fast nervous steps. _Nobody _would go that quickly to the bathroom unless they had a bad case of explosive diarrhea or something. I decided to ignore it, but then I heard shouting, sure, I _always_ heard shouting, but whoever was shouting sounded really, really worried. I couldn't identify the voice because I was inside, but still… I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black shirt (it's my signature color) and went outside.

Instead of finding campers outside, doing activities and being their stupid little selfs, most of them were crowded at the dinner pavilion and had nervous looks on their faces. I walked past my friend Kevin's bowl of Cheerios. "Annabeth is missing."

My first thought. Oh. My. God. Wow, I couldn't believe that Annabeth was really missing (I'm assuming that most of you read the series, so I don't have to bother to explain who Annabeth is and if you don't know, then you just have to know that she's a big part of camp). She and her boyfriend (again, I'm assuming most of you read the series) have been stuck like glue to each other for like two years now and her boyfriend is probably freaking out right now and I don't want to be around that happens because I'm not the comforting type of person… after eating a quick breakfast, I went back to my cabin. When I opened my door, you will never guess who was sitting on my bed.

"Rachel?" I asked in surprise. The red-head oracle was sitting on my bunk and staring up at the ceiling. She turned her head toward me and smiled in her creepy _I'm-about-to-give-you-a-prophecy kind of way. _"What's up Nico?" she asked nicely. "Nothing what are you doing in my cabin?" I asked superstitiously. Rachel's smile melted. "I don't really know. I just had a feeling to come here." _Uh oh._ That is the only freaking thing I had time to think of when Rachel doubled over and closed her eyes. It's prophecy time. When Rachel opened her eyes, they weren't their usual shade of green, they were electric green. Green smoke had filled my cabin so it made it look like a rock band had been here. When Rachel stood, up she spoke and it sounded like three Rachels talking at once.

"_You must find the others before it's too late_,  
><em>together you must change fate,<br>and find the missing three,  
>all while staying unseen."<em>

Rachel passed out on my bunk after saying the last stanza. Was just staring at Rachel in shock and the next thing I knew I was running out my cabin door and yelling: "Um, somebody please help! The Oracle of Delphi passed out in my bunk!"

**A/N: Sorry this was so short. I hope it's not crap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How do you guys like it so far? Is it good? PLEASE R&R!**

**Ron's POV  
><strong>"Ron, wake up!" yelled my mom from the kitchen. I grumbled "'Kay." really loudly and got out of bed. It was the middle of summer and that meant no Hogwarts (well, we finished Hogwarts), this meant I didn't get to see my friends, but Harry was still here. Hermione was somewhere in the States with her parents vacationing in like Florida or something. Anyway, when I came down, I saw George, Ginny, Bill, Fleur (my mom got really pissed off when she found out Fleur will be staying here with Bill, but she shouldn't be because Fleur is Bill's fiancé and she's hot), my dad and Harry all sitting around the breakfast table while my mom served them platters of bacon and eggs. My dad was reading the Prophet and Ginny and George where making gagging motions at Fleur feeding bits of bacon to Bill off her own fork. Harry was scarfing down his breakfast while I was sitting down buttering my toast. "'Sup." I said to him as I took a bite. He looked over at me. "Nothing." We ate our breakfast in silence and then we went up to the room. I plopped down on my bed and watched as Harry got out his broom and Quidditch stuff. "Wanna play? Ginny, Fred and George said they wanted to." I sighed. "No thanks mate. I _need _my sleep and my mom woke me too early." Harry nodded and went downstairs. I fell asleep.

"_Get her!" some woman whisper shouted and a very, very hot fifteen year old chick stepped out of the shadows they were standing in. They were in a fancy hotel with big windows and they were in the lobby. The girl had straight pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress that brought out her figure and her mascara and black eyeliner and purple and green eye shadow was applied perfectly in layers. She was H-O-T hot. She walked like a runway model toward a girl in a purple sweater and jeans that had a bushy mane of shoulder-length frizzy light brown hair…Hermione! Were they gonna kidnap Hermione? The hot girl went up to Hermione and said in the perfect model voice: "Hi! I'm Liza and I work with M.E.T Fashion and Make-up Company and you just won a free make-over! Now if you would just come with me…" Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Um…no than-"Liza dragged Hermione (ignoring her pleas) to a room next to the column that Liza and the other woman were standing next to. The woman entered after Liza and Hermione. Soon, they were in a dressing room filled with lights and a huge mirror with lights. Liza pushed Hermione down in the swirly chair. The woman came into view and I could see her perfectly now. She had light chestnut color hair wrapped in a short tight bun and was wearing a short dress up dress that goes down to her mid-thigh with a matching purple jacket. She had high cheek bones and piercing grey eyes and looked like a retired beauty queen, even if she wasn't wearing makeup. She gave off an aura of someone important, beautiful, and wise and…lethal. The woman walked over to Hermione. She smiled a smile that seemed warm, but didn't reach her eyes. "I am Meredith Evangeline Thomas, founder of M.E.T Company. Well, my, my, we have to do something about this pale skin." she said motioning to Liza. Liza went over to the closet and pulled out a needle injected with some sort of transparent green liquid. Hermione eyed the needle warily. "What is that?" she asked. Meredith Evangeline smiled her weird little smile and said: "It's a new solution to tanner skin. Liza dear, please inject this into her arm." Liza drew closer while Hermione squirmed in her chair. Liza took out Hermione's arm and injected the stuff into her vein. Hermione winced and then her face relaxed. Then she just passed out. No! I was about to hex the evil little slut, when Liza smiled at Meredith and pounced on me. Was it just me, or did her hair catch on fire or something and did her finger nails turn to claws?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Please tell me you guys like it! I'll give you a cookie! I don't really like Max...**

**Fang's POV****  
><strong>I wheeled around to see the perfect male model face, the dark blonde hair and the cold turquoise eyes. It was my old enemy. Dylan. I gritted my teeth and tried not to get a knife from somewhere and stab him with it. That would ruin his perfect blue silk button down shirt. He's such a douche. I hate_ him_. Behind him, I saw about fifty Erasers. Dylan smiled coldly at me. "Hi Fang. I don't think you've met my friends' yet." he said gesturing to the Erasers behind him. The next second, all of hell broke loose. The nearest Erasers lunged at me, but I flew out of their reach and sped up the tree. I shook the Gasman (aka Gazzy) awake and when he woke up, I pointed downward and he nodded and went to wake up Iggy and Nudge. Angel was already wide awake, sitting on her tree branch and clutching her backpack to her chest. Nudge and Gazzy were hovering above me as the Erasers tried to climb the tree. "What do we do?" yelled Nudge over the snarling and growling and dog like sounds. That was the problem. I _didn't_ know what to do. If Max were here, this would've gone a lot smoother. But she wasn't. But she will be. We will get her back. Suddenly, I plunged straight down into the swarm of Erasers and kicked the nearest one. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel had done the same, while Iggy was up in the tree. Doing…something. When we had taken out at least ten Erasers, Iggy yelled: "Heads up!" and dropped a small circular object down below. _Oh no_, I thought and quickly grabbed the other and we flew up to safety because Iggy had just dropped one of his bombs.

The explosion was huge. It was even better than the ones in the movies. But, that's not exactly what I'm trying to prove. Being close to a real explosion _hurts. _It _burns_. When I opened my eyes, I saw Eraser remains and…Dylan. The creep was still standing there, unscathed. Ugh. Hate him so much. Dylan flew up the tree and sat down next to me. My first thought: _What the hell is this creep doing?_ Unfortunatley, that's the last thing I could think of when he kicked me out of the ninety foot tree in complete surprise. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the flock's surprised faces. I saw Iggy, Nudge and the Gasman all with looks of terror on their faces. Wait- where's Angel?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Review! RIGHT NOW! NICO AND FANG ARE MINE!**

**Nico's POV  
><strong>Okay, so after moving Rachel (who BTW, was previously passed out on my bunk), I made my way to the meeting at the Big House. And of course, as always, I was late. When I walked in the doors, everyone was staring at me. I mean _everyone. _All the head counselors were in the room, gathered around the ping-pong table. The Stoll brothers, Piper, Leo, Jason, Will Solace, Thalia (the Hunters are visiting), Katie Gardner, Percy (aka, my cousin), Malcolm (Annabeth's second-in-command for the Athena cabin) and a few other people from the other cabins. Chiron entered in his wheelchair, with a newly recovered Rachel behind him. When Chiron put himself at the front of the table and Rachel took a seat, we started, but before _anyone _could say _anythin_g, the door opened and then Jessica Carvers stepped inside.

Let me tell you one thing about Jessica Carvers. She's 5'8 (taller than me), she's got stringy brown hair and brown eyes and she is the kind of person who wants to kill you, then the next day she's like your best friend. I know that was more than one thing, but still. The girl is _phsyco_. She's the head counselor for the Dionysus cabin and not to be a sissy here, but she scares me…a little. "Hi everyone!" she said as she took as seat next to me. I scooted my chair away from her. She's creepy. Everyone in the room seemed to get tenser when Jessica was here. "Okay, our Oracle just gave us a prophecy and I assume it is a quest." said Chiron, apparently trying to break the silence. We all nodded uncomfortably. We just sat there for a few minutes when Jessica raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Carvers?" asked Chiron. "Um… I heard the prophecy when I was walking by Nico's cabin and it sounds like a quest." said Jessica. Wow. I never knew she could sound so serious and mature. "I kinda does sound like a quest. But about what?" asked Thalia. Murmuring was heard around the room. "It sounds like we need to team up with someone." said Travis Stoll. I noticed Katie Gardner was glaring at him. They weren't officially a couple, but everyone called them a couple and when Travis admitted it to everyone else, I guess he didn't have Katie's consent on that and now Katie's pissed off at him. Again. I don't see how they're a couple; they really can't stand each other. "Wait!" said Jessica. "What?" I asked. Jessica closed her eyes. "I think I know what's the prophecy's about. We obviously must unite with some other forces, um… we must change fate and I think we all get the other parts… And I've got a good feeling about the people taking the quest should go." "Where?" Katie Gardner asked skeptically. Jessica's brown eyes fluttered open. "California."


End file.
